


A Perfect Balance

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ginny sets Hermione up on a date, setting off an unexpected chain of events that changes everything for her.





	A Perfect Balance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This plunny was born from a Roll-A-Prompt in Hermione's Haven on facebook. My prompt was matchmaker. Updates may be slow, so please forgive me. I wanted to share what I had so far.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

** Chapter One **

Hermione looked at the two wizards in front of her and was in shock. When Ginny had mentioned that she found the perfect wizard for her and then begged for Hermione to let Ginny set her up, Hermione had agreed. It had been a reluctant yes, but a yes, nonetheless.  
  
She didn't expect to see Ginny's brother. She also didn't expect to see Fred’s boyfriend, Theo.  
  
Realising her mouth was hanging open in shock, she shut it, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
“Hello, Granger,” Theo purred, grinning at her. “Take a seat.”  
  
“What's going on?” Hermione asked. She looked between them warily.  
  
“Just sit, Hermione,” Fred said gently, “And then we can chat.”  
  
“Am I being put on?” she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
“No, of course not,” Theo assured her. He looked offended at the very idea.  
  
Hermione sat down. “This is just so… unexpected.”  
  
“Yes, I can see that Ginny didn’t give you any warning,” Fred said, laughing. “I’ve already ordered us a bottle of wine, so ask away, Hermione.”  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
Fred arched a brow. “Well, Theo and I are here to romance you.”  
  
“Romance me?”  
  
“Romance you,” Theo repeated. He waggled his brows teasingly at her.  
  
“But the two of you are happily together, aren’t you?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Merlin, Hermione, I thought you were bright.” Fred laughed. “Yes, we’re very happy together, but I’ve had feelings for you for quite some time, and Theo brought up the subject about expanding our duo into a trio, and so… here we are.”  
  
“You’d like me to be your third?” she asked, throat dry. While she couldn’t deny that Theo was attractive, and she had a crush on Fred in her younger years, it was surprising to hear.  
  
“We’d love for you to be our third,” Fred said. “Of course, it’s a lot to process.”  
  
“But we need to know, are you open to the idea?”  
  
Hermione had known that Ginny liked to play matchmaker, but this was beyond belief. However, as she looked at Theo and Fred, she realised that she wouldn’t mind being in-between the two of them.  
  
Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. “Yes, I am very much open to the idea.”  
  
Theo and Fred’s identical grins told her that her answer was the one they were looking for. She couldn’t help but wonder just what she had gotten herself into.


End file.
